I Think I Need You
by AmanoAndin
Summary: My friend made this and I created the title so forgive me, I'm no good in naming things hehehe. What's wrong with Kazuki? And where's his usual attitude? Read to find out. Chap 3 UP!
1. The Beginning Or The End

**Author's Notes**: WARNING GUYS!!! THIS ISN'T MY FIC, OKAY?!?! My friend, Elle, she made this fanfic and told me to put it up here so DON'T BLAME ME FOR MISTAKES!!! Hehehe...so reviews are for her!!! Please help my friend, she's in desperate! Lol just kidding!

**Disclaimer**: Neither of us own Get Backers you got it?!

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning..._Or...The End..._**

A guy in yukata shook restlessly on his futon and moved from one side to another. His bells tinkle, following the movement of his body, breaking the silent of the night. He stared at the blank ceiling...thinking...

"What's wrong, Kazuki?" A voice came from another guy across the room.

"...Juubei...Did I wake you up? ...Gomen ne..."

"No you didn't wake me up, but you made me worried. You haven't slept for 2 days...Is there something bothering you?" Juubei asked again in a concern tone.

"No...Juubei...nothing is wrong..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." Kazuki answered as he forced a smile on his face.

'Hhhh...I really need to get some sleep...I can't make Juubei worried again...' Kazuki thought.

* * *

Little birds sang happily in the blue sky, indicating that it is already another new day.

"Ohayo Juubei!!" Kazuki greeted him cheerfully.

"Ohayo Kazuki," Juubei replied as he is trying to figure out where the lovely voice came from...but before he can finish thinking, Kazuki gently placed his arm on his shoulder.

"Do you want any breakfast, Juubei?"

"A...no...No thanks..." Juubei replied curtly and quickly stare at the ceiling to hide his blush from Kazuki. Kazuki was just to fast for him and saw the blush.

"Hehehe...Juubei...you're blushing!!!" Kazuki giggled softly. Mind you, Kazuki's giggle is just so cute that it just made Juubei blush even more!

"Juubei...you're so sensitive..."

"........ummm......."

* * *

_Meanwhile in a place somewhere in Shinjuku..._

"You...PIECE OF CRAP!!!!!" A guy with spiky hair roared in rage.

"SHUT UP, HEBI YARO!!! IT'S YOUR DUMB FAULT YOU DAMN IT!!!!" Another guy answered ferociously, as he prepared to a fighting posture.

At the same time tare Ginji is happily eating a slice of pepperoni pizza, on the chair, watching Natsumi as she cleaned the dishes and Pore who was just brewing his coffee silently.

"Aah...daily routine..." the owner of the café sighs wearily.

"Cheer up, Master! They'll soon stop fighting, and I suppose you should be used to those fights...by now," Natsumi commented her Master.

"Natsumi, how on earth can you be so cheerful in a chaotic time like this..." Pore replied.

"Well, why don't you shut them with your specialty, ne Master?" Natsumi smiled as she said that to Pore.

"Guess so..." he shrugged.

"BAKA YARO!!!! SARU MA WASHI!!!!" **1**

"But wait a minute Master...how can they hear you when they are shouting like that...?"

"HURUSEE TEMMEEEEE!!!!" **1**

"Don't worry Natsumi-chan, watch and learn,"

"HEBI YA..."

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!!! SHIDO IF YOU DON'T CALM DOWN I WILL TELL MADOKA THAT YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK!!!!"

"Haha that's right saru ma washi...Shut up,"

"AND YOU BAN!!!! YOU ALSO SHUT UP OR I'LL PUT '_COST FOR BEING NOISY' _IN THE TAB!!!"

"But Pore...you can't put that in the tab...I'm not doing anything to you!!!" whined Ban.

"You're scaring customers away!!!" hissed Pore.

"Well it's that hebi yaro's fault anyway..." said Shido shrugging.

"How dare you say that...?!?! You are the one who is kicked out by Madoka!!!" replied Ban in a strong whisper.

"I'm not kicked out!!! She is just having her apartment renovated and I have to stay here, in Honky Tonk for a little while...Understand!?" Shido hissed.

"Keh...a _LITTLE_ while you say?!?! It's been 2 months already!!!"

"Nee Shido, Ban-chan, calm down a little would you? Ban-chan Pore will really put it in our tab if you don't shut up!" Tare-Ginji popped up and down trying to calm them.

"Shut up Ginji! I'm not shouting, okay?! So there is no reason that he will put it in out tab, understand?!"

"But Ban-chan..."

"Shut up, Ginji!"

Natsumi quickly looked up as soon as she heard a kid crying in the room, she looked around but no kid was to be seen, but she realized that it was no other than Tare-Ginji.

"What's wrong, Ginji?" she asked softly.

"Ban-chan...he doesn't want to listen to me...i...i...just was to tell him that...he broke the table and Pore would put it in the tab...I...think...Ban-chan didn't realize...that he broke the table...and...and..."

"That's okay Ginji! I'll talk to Pore so that he...

Both of them quickly stared at the door as soon as the bells chimed indicating someone had entered the café.

"Hi Kazu-chan!" Ginji jumped up and down happily.

"Hi Ginji-san..."

"Oi Ito maki...do you have a place to shelter this fellow?" said Ban lighting his cigarette.

"Shido-kun...what happened to you and Madoka? Aren't you supposed to be at Madoka's place?"

"Well...it's a long story, but all you need to know is that I didn't get kicked out,"

"Oh thank goodness..." said the long haired man relieved.

"Kazu-chan...you looked a bit tired..." asked Ginji concerned.

"I had done a lot of thinking, that's all!" Kazuki smiled.

"Huh? About what, Kazu-chan?" Ginji asked again, not really understand what Kazuki said about "thinking".

"I just thought about what my mom used to say, _sometimes it's better not know things than to know everything_..."

"Kazu-chan...I still don't understand..." Ginji whined.

"Well Ginji...what _Kazu-chan_ wanted to say is that he had been thinking about why he was born a guy and not a girl because if he was a girl he would have had some kids with Juubei, is that right ito maki?" Ban said in a mocking tone.

"SHUT UP BAN!" Kazuki said, irritated.

"Shut up Ban..." Ban said again imitating Kazuki's voice.

"That's it I'm out of here," Kazuki stormed out of the room.

"OOIII Chotto matte ito maki!!!" Ban ran after him.

"Shido-kun, what's wrong with Kazu-chan? He doesn't seem to be in a good mood..." Ginji asked Shido.

"I don't know...but all I know is that Kazuki was like that 10 years ago, when he met...his first love, well...ate least that is what he told me...He couldn't sleep, being moody, and stuff..."

"Are you saying that...KAZU-CHAN IS IN LOVE?!?!!?!"

Shido just shrugged.

To Be Continued –

**AmanoAndin**: That's it for Chapter 1! Like it? No? NO?!?! (points at Elle innocently)

**Elle**: What? Why are you pointing at me???

**AmanoAndin**: They said they don't like it. (laughs)

**Elle**: (wails) LIAR!!! (reads the fic) ANDIN! YOU EDITED IT!!!

**AmanoAndin**: Yes I did but it was for making YOUR STORY better!!! You made lots of mistakes!!!

**Elle**: I did??? (raises one eyebrow)

**AmanoAndin**: (faints) (wakes up again) well minna-san, I just want to tell you something.

**1** : I don't know if it's true or not, because I just write what Elle wrote on the paper she gave me. I did edited some things, but not those because I got really confused and wasn't sure about it. Gomen...

**AmanoAndin**: Ne, minna...reviews, okay?

**Elle**: Thanks for reading! See you in chapter 2!


	2. The Fight For Love

**Author's Notes:** Well, guess what?! Elle wrote the chapter 2 already lol. Enjoy then! Oh and I'm AmAnOaNdIn but I changed my name to Izanagi Kaoru, since it's my new name. Hehehe.

**Disclaimer:**We don't own Get Backers.

**. : Chapter 2 : The Fight For Love : .**

Ban panted for breath as he tried to catch with Kazuki. "O...Oi...Ito maki!!! Cho...chotto matte!" Calling was no use. Kazuki just kept on running. Ban stared at the running Kazuki, unable to run anymore. At that time there are 2 things that confused him, the first one is that: How on Earth can a sweet guy like Kazuki run so fast, it's almost like Jackal's speed. And the way he runs, he runs barely like a man. Maybe he should make a running competition between Ban, Kazuki, and Jackal to see who is the fastest.

At last, he caught up with Kazuki. He was sitting next to an angel water fountain in a park.

"Gosh, Ito maki, you do run fast..." Ban panted.

"Whatever..." Kazuki replied while looking at his feet.

"Look here Ito maki, whatever I did back then, I didn't mean it, okay?" Ban said so as he lighted a cigarette.

"Ban, when do you start smoking?" suddenly Kazuki asked.

"Wha...WHAT?! What kind of question is that??!!" Ban stared at Kazuki. What the heck is wrong with Kazuki?

"Are you having a fever or something?" Ban asked curiously.

"Of course not! Because he's going to go for a job!" suddenly another voice replied from behind them.

"Hevn!" Both of them said in unison.

"Well, Kazuki-kun! I got a job for you!"

"Hey, chotto matte Hevn! What about me?!" Ban asked furiously.

"Shut up spiky!" she replied.

"Spi...SPIKY!??!!"

"Kazuki-kun, I want you to retrieve something,"

"Hevn!!! Ito maki isn't a retriever OKAY, but I AM!!!"

"That's okay, Ban-chan!"

"Gin...Ginji???!!!" Ban turned around and found Ginji and Shido behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Ban asked Ginji, confused.

"I'm just going to ask Kazu-chan something!" Ginji answered.

"Nan da, Ginji-san?" Kazuki replied.

"Are you in love, Kazu-chan?"

"Well...yes..." Kazuki replied and smiled.

Ban and Shido's jaws dropped, Ginji did the _freaky_ fan dance, and Hevn, well...she fainted. It took Ban a few minutes to gain control of him.

It was Shido who talked first. "Kazuki, you are joking, aren't you...?"

"Well, no!" Kazuki answered.

They all almost fainted again but before they did, Hevn quickly asked another question.

"Nee...Kazuki-kun...who is it?"

"Ehm...I won't tell you the name, but...it's someone between: YOU GUYS!"

"Whoa...! You mean US?!" Hevn replied, shocked. Kazuki blushed and nodded.

(Hevn's POV)

OH MY GOD! I can't believe Kazuki-kun is in love! I know this is so stupid, but I think I am madly in love with him too...Geez, I hope Kazuki-kun was referring to me back then! And I know it got to be ME!

(Ginji's POV)

Well, since Kazu-chan said that...I guess I had to be honest to myself. Ban-chan is cool, he's strong, and masculine, but I think Kazu-chan is waaaay cuter than Ban-chan! Hehehe...I'm sure Kazu-chan is referring that to me! I just...know it!

(Ban's POV)

Everyone knows I love Ginji and Ginji loves me, but I know, Ginji would understand that I found somebody else inside my heart. Kazuki...I think you are the most AMAZING guy ever! I hope you love me the way I love you...

(Shido's POV)

Madoka...or...Kazuki...??? I love Madoka, I really do. She's nice, but it's just that Kazuki can cook better than you (A/N: -sweatdrop- like...WTF...), he's more elegant, he's more...feminine, and he's not blind (A/N: OMG Elle's CRAZY!). But above all, imagine living with him, I don't have to do any carpenter's job! Kazuki has the qualities of a perfect girlfriend. He's the one...

(End POV)

All 4 of them blush silently as their mind drifted into an endless imagination. They could feel their skin tensing...fists clenched...and Hevn could feel her massive swelled bigger. (A/N: OMG ELLE!!!!)

And suddenly all of them said, "It was me, wasn't it?" together.

Then they stared at each other.

"Hey that's not fair saru ma washi! You shouldn't say that! You have Madoka!"

"Shut up, hebi yaro! You have Ginji, too!"

"Chotto matte...Hevn, I thought you were with that Eiji guy??"

"Geez, I'm so confused...I thought...I am the only person..."

"Ne, minna...calm down..." Kazuki said and tried to calm them.

"TEMME!!! SARU MA WASHI! I won't let someone like YOU take advantage of HIM!!!" Ban said while pointing at Kazuki. At the same time, Kazuki was speechless and embarrassed, TONS of people were looking his way.

"Ne...minna...onegai!"

"HURUSSEE!!! HEBI YARO!!! Why don't YOU take another look at YOURSELF before insulting PEOPLE!!!"

More and more people came to see what was happening.

"People...they are just doing their theatre practice..." Kazuki tried to convince them spectators and a big sweat drop appeared.

"BAN-CHAN!!! IT'S NOT FAIR! I'M THE ONE WHO LOVES KAZU-CHAN!" Ginji whined as electricity sparks came out.

"WELL, GINJI! YOU'RE PICKING A FIGHT AREN'T YOU?!" Shido said as he prepared to whistle.

"SNAKE BITE!!!!"

(To Be Continued)

**Kaoru:** Ne, how's that, minna? This fic belongs to Elle, I just edited some things.

**Elle** : (snores) ZzZzZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ..................

**Kaoru:** (sweatdrop) Ugh...Elle-chan??? Wake up.

**Elle** : ZZzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.........................

**Kaoru**: (sighs) GOD, I have to do this in another way then...(yells on Elle's ears) WAKE UUUP!!!!!!!

**Elle **: AAAAAAAARGH!!! (jumps) WHAT?!?!!? (glares)

**Kaoru**: Do you want me to whack you?! (evil smile) I told you to call me: KAORU-SAMA.

**Elle** : I WON'T!

**Kaoru**: (sighs) Dammit...oh well...since you're one of my best friends. OKAY. FINE.

**Elle** : By the way, Kaoru-chan, what's with this MEANINGLESS chat we have?

**Kaoru**: You were sleeping and drooling, that's disgusting.

**Elle **: Oh. Gomen. (wipes drool off)

**Kaoru**: Yeah sure. Oh and I edited some things.

**Elle** : Okay okay. (groans) (dozed back to sleep) ZzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ......

**Kaoru**: Oh well. Enough with this . Bye, minna! Reviews, okay? Ja ne! Mata raishuu!


	3. Girl Power!

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the long update, Elle gave me the chapter 3 long time ago but I didn't have time to write it LOL...Gomen ne...Enjoy!

. : Chapter 3 : Girl Power!!! : .

"Chotto matte! How about me?!?!" Hevn shouted while running towards the trio, trying to join the fight.

"Shut up, Hevn!"

"AAARGH!!!"

"Ban-chan! I know we are friends, but...TAKE THIS!!! 50.000 VOLTS!!!"

"Beast transformation, TIGER!"

"SNAKE BITE!!!"

The ground rumbled. The trees nearby flew in many direction. (A/N: WTF ELLE?!?!)

"Oi, minna!!! What about me?!?!!" Hevn tried to join the fight AGAIN but there were no place for her.

"I SAID SHUT UP, HEVN!!!" Ban shouted back as he dodged an attack from Ginji and tried to snake-bite Shido.

"Hevn, please go! You won't win anyway!" Ginji said.

"WHAT?!?!!? HOW DARE YOU!!!"

"Ano...Hevn..." a voice popped out.

"Nani? Kazuki-kun?" Hevn replied.

"E...to...I think Ginji-san is right. You won't stand a chance against those three..."

"Well, I guess you're right since you said that. But I still have these!!!" Hevn put her hand in her hand bag and searched for something.

"What is it...Hevn?"

"THESE!!!" she said and showed two things to Kazuki.

"And those are...?"

"Hehehe...this is a compact powder, and this one is...A LIPSTICK!" Hevn smiled confidently.

"Are you going to make up at a time like this?" Kazuki asked again even more confused than ever.

"No...This is GIRL POWER!!! Just wait, see, and learn!!!" Hevn said and walked towards the fighting trio.

"Girl...power...?" a huge sweatdrop appeared on Kazuki's forehead. In mean time, Hevn stopped a few steps from Ban, Shido, and Ginji.

"OH MAN IT'S SO HOT IN HERE!" Hevn said sweetly as she unbuttoned 1 of her buttons. 'That did it!' she thought. All three of them stared at her unblinking...as Ban gulped, Ginji bit his lower lip, and Shido blushed madly. Then can feel their skin tensing, blood rushing to their faces...

Suddenly, Hevn started running, still holding her compact powder and lipstick. Before Ban, Shido, and Ginji realized what happened, Hevn opened her compact powder and scatter it across their eyes.

"OUCH! SHT! I CAN'T SEE!!!" Ban roared.

"ITAIII!!! It makes my eyes watery!!" Ginji cried, "Hevn, you're so MEAN and..."

But before Ginji finished his sentence Hevn opened her lipstick, twisted it to full length, and scribble it across their faces. She drew some hearts and stars on their cheeks, necks, arms, and shirts.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Ban screamed (A/N: What the Hell...).

"HEVN NO!!!!" Ginji screamed too.

"AAAAARGH!!!! DAMMIT!" Shido yelled as he rushed to a male toilet nearby, followed by the Get Backers.

"Hmm...easy..." Hevn sniggered.

At the same time, more sweat drops appeared on Kazuki's forehead.

"So...Kazuki-kun...learned anything? Any comments?" Hevn asked and grinned.

"Well...it was simple...but accurate!"

Hevn smiled mysteriously.

"Nee Kazuki-kun...since now we are alone, why don't we..." Hevn said in a honey sweet voice.

"Now Hevn...I want to be honest to you. It's not really YOU that...OUCH! AAAAAARGH!" Kazuki clenched his heart and kneeled to the ground before he finished his sentence. "OH DAMMIT!"

"Kazuki-kun, daijobu desu ka?" **1**

Kazuki coughed badly. "KAZUKI-KUN!" Hevn yelled.

"I'm okay, Hevn! ...)" Kazuki said then he ran to the toilet.

"What the...???" Hevn asked to herself.

_In the toilet..._

"Phew...that was close..." Kazuki said to himself as he wiped his forehead. He managed to fool Hevn. But he forgot that...

Those 3 people are also IN THE TOILET.

To Be Continued –

* * *

**Kaoru**: So, how was that? I edited some things YET AGAIN...

**Elle**: Oh okay...Arigatou ne!

**Kaoru**: Yeah No prob. Ja ne, minna! Mata raishuu!

**Elle**: Ja ne!

**1 ** Kazuki-kun, are you okay? (**Kaoru**: or...something like that LOL)


End file.
